


You Make Me Feel Whole

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [150]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gallavich, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><br/>    <em>Based on a prompt: </em><br/>  </strong><br/>  <em>Ian and Mickey cuddling, being all cute and just revealing secrets about themselves (first crushes, when they fell for one another, how worried Ian was when Mickey got sent to juvie the first time, how worried Mickey was when Ian left, etc.) just cutesy stuff please?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Whole

It was a cold night in Chicago, all the windows in the Milkovich house were firmly shut and Ian and Mickey lay together between the warm sheets in a post-sex haze, just enjoying the quiet while it lasted.

“Windows are frostin’ up,” Mickey mumbled, his cheek resting comfortably on Ian’s shoulder, arm draped lazily over his chest.

“Probably start snowing by the end of the week,” Ian said in a croaky voice.

He had one arm around Mickey, fingers gently caressing the small of his back as his other hand toiled with his fingers, weaving slowly in and out just to be touching one another.

“Think we could get away with staying here the rest of the winter?” Mickey asked and Ian hummed a little with his eyes closed.

“We’d probably starve first,” he said. “But at least we’d stay warm.”

“I don’t mean… never mind,” Mickey mumbled and Ian turned his head to look at him, lips pressed lightly against his hairline.

“I know,” he whispered. “I missed this when I was in the army.”

“What, you didn’t shack up with any soldiers?” Mickey said and Ian smiled.

“You know the army, don’t ask, don’t tell,” he said. “Besides, I was too busy trying to forget about all that stuff to ‘ _shack up_ ’ with anyone.”

Mickey kept his eyes on the point where their fingers met and stayed quiet. He nuzzled into Ian’s shoulder a little and sighed.

“Worried ‘bout you,” he mumbled.

“I did okay,” Ian said. “Even after I left the army I did okay, I mean, not great but I got by.”

“You could have been dead for all I fuckin’ knew,” he said. “Never really thought you’d leave in the first place.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I did either,” Ian said. “Once I got on the bus I just couldn’t get off.”

“Better not pull any shit like that again,” he said and Ian chuckled as he planted a kiss to his forehead.

“Oh yeah well what about you, in and out of juvie… you know how worried I was after you got shot and the cops carted you off?”

“Was just a leg shot,” he shrugged. “Hurt, but I survived didn’t I?”

“Yeah and I was naïve enough to worry about you in there,” Ian said, poking him in the side. “Must have slipped my mind that it wasn’t your first time.”

“Yeah, yeah, juvie whore, I get it,” he said. “We Milkovich’s start buildin’ our records early.”

“So, was it when you were in there the first time or the _second_ time when you realised you couldn’t live without me?” Ian asked with a smug grin and Mickey laughed.

“Oh that how it’s gonna be is it?” he said, propping himself up and flicking the look off Ian’s face. “You think you’re such a catch huh?”

Ian tried to push his hand away, swatting at it and scrunching up his eyes with a laugh.

“Alright, okay!” he said. “Not denying it though are you?”

Mickey narrowed his eyes with a smile. “Smart-ass.”

“Really though, when was it?” he asked, lying back down and wrapping his arm around Mickey’s waist.

Mickey got the idea, rolling onto his side so Ian could curl up behind him and paste their bodies together.

“When was what?”

“When you knew… you know,” he said softly, nose nuzzling against Mickey’s ear.

“Come on, I’ve told you before, don’t make me say it…” he said.

“You have not told me,” he said. “You just change the subject.”

He nipped at the skin on Mickey’s shoulder with his teeth and Mickey tried to wriggle out of his grip but Ian wasn’t letting him get away with it so easily.

“Just like that,” he said and Mickey puffed loudly.

“I don’t know, what makes you think I know that?” he said, closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

“Because I know you do.”

“Now you’re just being cocky ― _ouch_! Did you just pinch me?”

“Answer me,” Ian said, burying his face even further into Mickey’s neck and peppering kisses over his skin.

“I don’t know, probably wasn’t until you left,” he said and Ian seemed to squeeze him tighter. “Fucking sucked, you know that right?”

“Hey, I was there at _your wedding_ , okay?” Ian said. “Don’t even start.”

“What a shit-show that was,” he said.

“New topic, who was your first crush?” Ian hummed, getting dopey in his tired state.

“Oh shut up,” Mickey chuckled pushing himself back into Ian.

“Come on, just lie and be adorable and say it was me back when we played little league,” he said.

“I remember you back then,” Mickey said. “You were kind of hideous.”

“I’ll pinch you again… don’t make me do it,” he said, poking him in the stomach.

“Seriously though, I do remember you,” he said. “Hard to forget your fucking hair.”

“Yeah, yeah, and I remember you being good at batting, and kinda fast, and _really_ angry,” Ian said. “Though that part hasn’t changed, you’re just taller, but not by a lot.”

“You know what, I meant it, you _were_ hideous,” Mickey said, sighing a little. “In a good kind of way.”

“You’re just saying that,” he said. “Come on, you had to have had a crush on like a singer, or an actor, anyone.”

“Probably but I can't remember that shit,” Mickey said. “Too busy trying _not_ to.”

“True,” Ian said with a yawn. “Though I always thought Billie-Joe Armstrong was pretty good looking.”

“That your way of asking me to start wearing eyeliner?”

“No, but you’d probably look hot,” he grinned. “Come on, I know you have one.”

Mickey sighed. “Okay but will you promise to shut up and sleep after?”

“I’ll try.”

“Jesus… You hear much of Eve 6?”

“Rings a bell,” Ian said, yawning again.

“Lead singer wasn’t half bad, when he was younger anyway.”

“See I knew you had one.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Come here.”

“You got me pinned to your stomach where the fuck else you want me to go?” he grumbled.

“Roll over you grump,” he said, scooting back to let Mickey roll over to face him.

He brushed his cheek with his hand before leaning in to kiss him. His mouth was soft and warm and even with just the slightest of touches Mickey felt like this was the place he was made for. Ian made him feel whole, like anything he had been missing in the past didn’t matter.

He loved him, and even if they didn’t say it often enough, they didn’t have to.

He closed his eyes and wriggled down so that his head was resting on Ian’s chest, the gentle thud of his heartbeat like a lullaby.

“Better not think about leaving again,” he mumbled and Ian’s fingers were in his hair, stroking soothingly.

“If I do I’ll get you to come with me,” he murmured.

“I could get into that,” he said, slowly drifting to sleep in the place that he never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who sent me this prompt: I hope this is kind of what you were asking for!


End file.
